Forgiveness
by Crystal Peak
Summary: Rex fought with César and is having a lot of doubts. He thinks he has to do this on his own...but he isn't alone in this. One-shot, semi-prequel/sequel to my other one-shot. This is what is going on to the others.


**A/N: **This is a semi-prequel/ sequel and occurred at the same time during my other one-shot and then, a few days later. This is what happens to the others and later on, in my opinion. And I couldn't do this any earlier cause I had exams people. I think everyone knows what that means.

**GENERATOR REX**

**Forgiveness**

"So, what's cooking chief?"

Six raised an eyebrow to the one eyed chimpanzee as he saw him jumping on a chair beside him. He had been doing paperwork for the last few hours and did not like being interrupted. Especially by the monkey.

"What do you want?" He asked the chip in the serious voice he usually had.

"Nothing much. Just my payment." Bobo's fingers rubbed together, indicating what he meant. Another eyebrow was raised and Six took out from under the desk, a pizza box. He looked at it for 3 seconds, then grabbed it greedily and began munching it down, the sauces and cheese dripping down the side of his mouth. The monkey was expecting money but he should have known better than that.

"What do you have?"

Bobo eyed Six and after taking a gulp, he answered. "The kid's mopping again. He's in his room. Talk about emo. He should get a medal with all the brooding he's been doing."

Sighing, Six turned to go but bumped into none other than Dr. Holiday. She had her arms crossed and looked at the man with an arched eyebrow.

"And where are you going this fine evening?" She pretended to be innocent but Six was pretty sure she wasn't.

"To see Rex." He started moving passed her but she backed up, blocking his way.

"He wants to be alone. And that's what he needs." Holiday replied, looking at the man. They remained silent for a few moments and Six would have tried again if Holiday hadn't continued.

"Six, he's a teenager. They sometimes have dilemmas and want to be alone. To clear their thoughts." She walked towards a computer while saying this and started tapping on the keyboard.

"That is what Rex is doing: He needs time to think."

"Holiday, Rex isn't doing well on missions or in training. You've seen it. He's been absent minded these last few days."

"Six, he was stuck with Van Kleiss at that sandstorm. Not to mention, it was a total loss since ZAG-RS created that storm." She said, turning to the green clad man.

"He needs to get over it. The last time he drifted off, an E.V.O. threw across the street and straight into a wall."

Sighing, Holiday shook her head slightly and said back, "And how do you plan to do that? Lock him in his room? It's not going to help."

"No. I meant talking to him." Holiday narrowed her eyes, but then smiled. He had taken up to her advice and treated Rex more kindly. He crocked an eyebrow but didn't comment on her smiling.

"Then you're gonna have to try harder than that, Green Man. The kid's not up for talking." Bobo gulped as another piece went down his throat. He then licked his lips and his fingers as they were covered in sauce. Holiday shocked her head as she was disgusted with the chimp's manners.

"How do you know?" Six asked.

"Because I tried talking to him. Yesterday. You told me to." Bobo then casually took another pizza slice. Six remembered he did tell the monkey to talk to him.

"But it's a new day." Holiday stated. "Surely, he would want to—"

"Nope. He doesn't want to. He made it quite clear." Bobo then munched down the last piece of pizza and smacked his lips at this, feeling satisfied with the delightful food. He then started lying down on the chair, his hands behind his head.

"What did you two talked about?"

"About stuff. It was ok, at first. But when I asked about how he survived for hours with his Highness, he went all silent and said he didn't want to talk about it. I tried prying a bit of info but he said no. Although he did say no in a weird way…" Bobo then started tapping his chin at this.

"Weird?" Six repeated.

"Yeah, it was kinda like this…" He trailed of and started telling the event.

"_So, how did you survive for hours with tall, dark and crazy? Did you fight? Were you clobbering him or was he clobbering you?" Bobo said, swinging around the bars of his perch. Rex was on the other side of the room, throwing his ball on the other side. When he didn't catch once it bounced back._

_Bobo looked at the kid and realized that he was avoiding the chimp's gaze and pulled his knees to his chest. What was the matter with him? He was just fine a few minutes ago._

"_I don't want to talk about it." Rex said in a quiet voice and started looking at the floor._

_Bobo narrowed his good eye. He then jumped off and started walking towards the kid. Rex gave a quick glance at him but then continued looking at the white tiles._

_Bobo sat down and nudge him, saying, "Hey. What's the matter, chief? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled at that and gave another nudge when he saw Rex smile a bit._

"_Come on, kid. You know you can tell Bobo anything. And I won't tell a soul." He pretended to have an invisible zipper going over him mouth, to which Rex raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" He turned to him, his one leg extended and had one arm on top of his bent knee. "Just like when you told Six I was going south after getting a pizza?"_

"_A chimp's gotta eat. And hey, it's not like-" He was going to continued, but was interrupted by Rex._

"_Listen, Bobo. I don't want to talk about." The teen said in a serious voice. "Not when it's likely that you'll tell Six what I said, for food or even money. I know Six can be preeeetty persuasive and you can't really keep a secret."_

_He extended the word 'pretty', meaning that it would happen. Bobo did think about it and it was true that he did have difficulty keeping a secret. He would have talked if Rex hadn't continued._

"_Besides, you wouldn't want to talk about it either if you were down there." There was then silence in the room and the kid had this far off gaze in his eyes. It was like he was thinking, which was usually what he was doing nowadays._

"_And…you didn't tell me about where you were when you left for 'Bobo time' or your origins. So there." He had raised his fingers to do quotes for his time. The chimp never really did explain where he went but he did say a 'family reunion.' No doubt Rex didn't believe him._

_Bobo then got up and went to the door. He looked from left to right and noticed no one was there._

"_Hey, nobody's here. Wanna go grab a pizza or some tacos? Or maybe even pay a visit to Blondie? I'm sure he could buy us some food. Plus, he would want to know…some news." He tried lightening up the mood but Rex gave a weak smile before he took the ball in his hand and threw it to the wall again._

"_You go ahead, Bobo. I'm not hungry…or in the mood."_

"That's what he said?" Holiday asked. It didn't really sound like Rex.

"Exactly those words. He also stated that he wouldn't tell since I didn't tell him about—" The chimp paused. If he said anything further then the humans would realize that he had been sneaking out to have some 'Bobo time' and that _he_ was the one who created that robot. That wouldn't help him at all…

"About what?" Six pressed on, suspicion in his voice and Bobo had to say something…something that would annoy Rex.

"About…my origin! Yeah, that's right! My origin story."

"But I told him your origin. Why would he not tell you because of that?" Holiday replied, crossing her arms. Bobo did sorta tell the truth. But he would need to be careful about anything else he said.

"Well, the kid ain't really buying that I used to help poor little children to be happy." He had his hand over his heart. Six raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"He even said no to have a bite or to see Blondie. Well, this time. I'm telling ya, whatever happened down there; those 3 days ago. It made him thinking and boring." Bobo then leaning back into the comfy chair and just listened.

"Well, he did tell us about generally what that happened down there…" Holiday said.

"But how do we know he told us everything? He _is_ hiding something, Holiday." Six stated.

"I got that much when he talked to us, remember?" Holiday replied and they all understood what she meant.

_They had finally found Rex in the sandstorm. It took a while but traces of selenium had appeared on the scanner. They were all worried but very glad they found him. No matter what White Knight would say, Rex is part of Providence and part of a family._

_He then told them what happened. That he was stuck with Van Kleiss down there, how the phenomenon was squeezing the life out of everything, including themselves and that ZAG-RS was the cause. Holiday figured it must have been with that program, seeing he was standing on a large rock like giant with the robot Salvator not too far away. While the men were going to get ZAG-RS so that it could be studied, they all went somewhere private to talk._

"_So, what did you want to tell us, mijo?" César asked. They were in a room, where grunts or scientists wouldn't come knocking. Rex breathed air in and looked at the others while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Well..." He started, trying to think of his next words. He was trying to be subtle. "As I said before, I was stuck with Van Kleiss down there. And, we, um…we kinda talked."_

"_Talk? I thought you usually talked with your fists, not words." Six said, a bit surprised. He didn't expect the teen to be just talking with Van Kleiss. Rex was always more impulsive and attacked Van Kleiss with every chance he got. Rex looked annoyed when he continued._

"_Ok, we talked this time. What we talked about is what's important."_

"_So…what did you say? How to get on each other's nerves?" Bobo asked. Rex was silent for a while until he answered the question and looked at César._

"_Van Kleiss said that you created ZAG-RS. He said that she was a decontamination program, designed to eliminate stray nanites that left their tanks."_

_Both Six and Holiday turned to César, who had his hand on his chin and had this skeptical look._

"_The name does ring a bell…"He started._

"_Well, this is random." The chimp said, crossing its arms._

"_You created ZAG-RS? It tried to destroy all the nanites, which meant killing millions of citizens, technically the whole world." Six said, his voice stating the seriousness._

"_Well, I can't be sure. As I said, my memory is a bit fuzzy and I'm going to need to check the programming from that robot." César replied._

"_It does explain her behavior against nanites." Holiday said. "César is a brilliant scientist and he didn't know that ZAG-RS would become what she is now. He's not to blame if he created her to just stop any natites that left their tanks."_

_Six was going to protest when Rex said, "Um…guys?"_

_They turned to him and he continued. "Yeah, can you at least let me finish and then you start accusing or interrogating? Thank you._

"_OK, VK said you created Zaggy. Now he also said, and, knows, that…He knows I have the Omega-1 in me."_

"_What? He does?" César asked. Rex nodded and continued, "Yeah. He knows I've got it and he also said that thanks to that, I can create my own nanites."_

"_Are you sure about this? What if Van Kleiss was lying?" Holiday asked. This was getting more peculiar by the minute and it is likely he was lying._

"_Doc, I'm sure of it. He wasn't lying…well, this time. And it did help when I fought ZAG-RS."_

"_He was telling the truth. That is one of the programs installed to it; a self-replicating program." César said, backing up his brother. Holiday made a mental note to check that out later._

"_Anything else you might want to tell us? I dunno, anything? Cause if not, let's grab a bit to eat. I'm starving." Bobo said, irritated. Maybe because this talk wasn't going anywhere, also cause his stomach was growling._

"_Well…there is one more."_

"_What?" Six asked. His seriousness always did annoyed Rex, but now, it made him uncomfortable. His hand went through his hair and he finally continued._

"_He said something else. Before we found ZAG-RS, I mean."_

"_Spit it out, kid. We're growing cobwebs here." Bobo said again._

"_OK. OK." Rex said, a bit annoyed by the monkey. But he hesitated. Six noticed this and so did the others. Whatever that man said must have not have been good._

"_He said that the Event…the nanites…was…was caused by you, César."_

"_What?" Holiday, Six, even Bobo were shocked. They turned to look at César who looked also surprised. Before he could reply though, a voice was heard all over the Keep._

"_Dr. Salazar. We are waiting for you to examine ZAG-RS."_

_César glanced at the others before he started moving towards the door. "We'll talk about this later." And he left. There were a few moments in silence till Six turned to Rex._

"_What do you think about this Rex?"_

_The teen looked up at him and answered, "I dunno. For all I know, Van Kleiss was lying again…but…there might be some truth to what he said. Maybe…But still: I'm not sure about this."_

_Six nodded and then started to leave the room. "I'm going to see ZAG-RS too." Before passing through the door, a hand was on his shoulder._

"_We still don't know if it's true, Six. Don't do anything rash." Holiday said quietly._

"_I won't. Still, it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on him." And he left. Now, only Holiday, Bobo and Rex alone in the room. The doctor then turned to the teen, a smile on her face and said, "Let's see about that self-replicating program, shall we?"_

"He didn't say everything." Six said.

"What do you expect, Six? Of course he'll hide some stuff. He wants his privacy." Holiday replied, looking again through the microscope and taking notes.

"Yeah, but what exactly happened? It could be dangerous and Van Kleiss might use it to his advantage the next time they meet."

"I know that Six. But what can we do?" She finally turned to him, looking distressed. "We can't force it out of him."

She then took her notes and left the lab. Six followed her and when Bobo realized he was alone, he said, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"What do you suggest, Doctor?" Six finally asked, walking beside her. She was looking at a clipboard with various statistics, when she turned to him, stopping in her tracks.

"Rex needs to take in everything he heard from Van Kleiss. He hasn't told us everything because he is trying to sort everything out himself first. In time, he will tell us."

Six was about to reply when they suddenly heard something coming from another hallway. It sounded like shouting, an angry voice in the distance.

"That's Rex's voice…" Holiday muttered. Six didn't waste any time. He started moving towards the source, trying to locate where the teen was. The others followed and then, there was a bit of silence for a while. They continued moving when they started hearing murmurs, the conversation starting to become clearer and clearer.

"-But this is for your own good, mijo." César's voice was heard. What he said worried Six though he didn't say anything. Rex must have been talking with his brother and it went badly as he heard Rex shouting.

"Stop it! You say you care but I don't see it! In families, friends, even partners, you tell the truth! You are honest with the other! César…I…I don't know if I can trust you anymore…I can't even remember you! This has nothing to do with what Van Kleiss said. I just…don't know you!"

Holiday felt very sad when she heard that. She knew how much Rex trusted César and for him to not remember anything about the life he knew before…it's…painful. They promised to help him remember his past, but still…it must be hard. Bobo also felt sorry for the kid as well and even if Six doesn't show it much, he cares for Rex's wellbeing.

"Even if that is true…you are still my brother…And I do care about you." César said and they started getting a lot closer, as they clearly heard those words. Six's pace slowed down but still he was walking quickly.

"Six." Holiday said quietly as she could and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should wait…" There was then a yell and an echo of a wall being hit. Rex was really angry and coming in now was going to be bad…but they had to come in sometime soon. Steps were then heard and César's voice broke their silence.

"Rex-"

"Can you at least answer me one question?" Rex sounded in need to answer this question, desperate for it. Silence took them again. Holiday would have waited but Six started moving again. Other soldiers were coming from other rooms, wondering what the commotion was.

When the agent turned another corner again he saw them. César had his back to Six and Rex glanced at him just once before looking at his brother again.

"What is going on here?" Six said and looked at them but neither of the brothers looked back. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say more when César said, "If I can."

Holiday and Bobo were walking up to them and Six stayed still as he saw Rex, hesitating. But in the end, he asked.

"Am I like Mamá? I mean, do I act like her? Was she very head-strong and willful, wanting to have her way? Am I…like her?"

Another pause. They were all shocked when he said that. Bobo's jaw dropped a bit and Holiday's heart broke at that moment. Even behind the shades, Six's eyes widened and they all must have remembered what had happened with ZAG-RS…

"_But her memory has been wiped clean." Holiday said. The guns were lowered and so were Rex's fists._

"_What?" He said, shocked. "You've got to be kidding me!"_

_Holiday walked away from the terminal as César walked to it, saying: "That's interesting." As she looked from the side at him, she then glanced at Six who glanced back, wondering if what the scientist was saying was true._

"_Hm." He leaned over it and continued. "Van Kleiss must have implemented a program dump before he left you. It's the only logical conclusion."_

_Holiday then left as Rex raised an eyebrow, repeating his brother's words, "Program dump?"_

_The look he had maybe Six suspicious as Rex looked like he was deep in thought before he talked again. "Great." He shook his head. "So now, all we've got is a lame decontamination program with a GPS lady's voice?"_

"_GPS lady? Hardly." César replied, looking at his little brother._

"_I was making a joke." Rex started to leave when the eldest continued talking and turned to look at his brother's back._

"_Don't you recognize it? When I programmed her, I wanted a voice that meant safety. Protection. Caring. Rex, this is our mother's voice."_

"_Mam__á__?"_

Six shook his head slightly. When he saw Rex's face at that time, he was shocked. Who wouldn't be if someone found out a machine, trying to kill them, had their mother's voice? He had stormed out after that and went to his room. They told Holiday after that and even though she was shocked, she did say that it must have been logical for César to do that and the reason why Rex is having trouble is because he doesn't remember his mother. So, him asking this…is a way of finding out more.

"Yes. You are like her. And I know that both Mamá and Papi would be proud of you. As am I." His brother finally answered. Rex's expression said everything to Six; he was like an open book. Happiness, sadness and…regret. For learning that he did have something to remember his mother, but still couldn't remember her was the two primary emotions…but why did he have regret?

César moved closer and was about to fully place his hand to his brother's shoulder when Rex quickly backed away. He looked at the others before clenching his fists and muttered. "You're an idiot, César."

He then ran straight to his room. No doubt he locked himself too. César lowered his head, while the soldiers started leaving while murmuring too. The others…just stood there. Unsure of what to do next.

_2 Days Later_

Well, it had been 2 days since the incident between Rex and César. His brother respected the teen's choice and he did leave him alone. Although he did try once talking to him, it didn't work out too well.

Six was with Holiday, in the main laboratory and was looking outside at the Petting Zoo, drinking a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, Holiday also joined him overseeing the various plants and E.V.O.s running around in there.

Everything was so peaceful…until they both saw a straight line of dust going through the Petting Zoo.

"Rex is back." Holiday said, then taking a sip of her coffee. Six nodded but noticed something off about Rex…it might be because Noah beat him again in basketball. He was with Noah until now and he usually is kind of angry when loses.

But Rex went straight into his room and locked the door. Six had seen this and narrowed his eyes. He asked Bobo what was going on, but didn't help much since he was playing cards with some other agents. When he informed Holiday about Rex, they decided to call Noah.

"What happened between you two? Rex seems mad." Holiday said, through her phone. She had it on speaker, so that Six could also listen as they were in a secure room where no prying ears or eyes.

"_Well, we were shooting hoops and then…he took on your advice to talk and we did."_

"What did you talk about?" Six asked, professional as always.

"_I can't tell you…I promised I would keep it a secret and if I told you guys…he would be madder at me than when he found out I was working for White."_ Noah said nervously. It wouldn't be good if that happened, that's for sure. And for him to become more mad then that time, must be serious.

"Can you at least give us a general idea of what you talked? You don't need to tell us the whole thing." Holiday asked, in a reassuring way that he wouldn't betray Rex. They heard Noah sighing before speaking again.

"_He told me about what happened during the sandstorm, with Van Kleiss and what happened after that. He asked for advice. We were talking, making theories about his brother and all, but…it sorta went out of control at some point."_

"How out of control?" The agent asked.

"_I know I was getting through to him but…it went ugly after that. Very ugly."_

Six narrowed his eyes and Holiday gave a smile when she talked. "Thanks Noah. We'll see if we can maybe get through to him."

"_Good luck with that. Bye."_

And they hung up and stayed in silence. They needed to talk to Rex but who? He must be very angry now and they needed to do this nice and steady.

"I'll go."

Holiday turned to Six when he said that, remaining as stoic as ever.

"Six, are you sure? He is very emotional right now. You might make things worse."

"We won't know until we try."

"But-"

"Talk to César." Six said, interrupting her.

That caught her off guard. "What?"

"The problem with Rex is César. He feels betrayed cause of what Van Kleiss said to him. We need to talk with both of them. But I don't trust César. You are more capable of talking to him and to get through to him."

"And Rex?" Holiday asked a bit worried about where this was going.

"I'll talk to him." He started walking out of the room when Holiday said, "Six."

He turned to look at her when he was right at the edge of the door. She was looking at the floor and then she looked at him. She said in a worried and concern voice, "Just…listen to him. Hear him out. It will help if you do that."

Six gave a slight nod and left. After a while, Holiday also left to see the oldest of the Salazars. When he finally reached Rex's room, he paused for a moment. He tried entering, by seeing if the door would react to his hand movement. It didn't move, since it was locked. So, Six did the next best thing: he knocked.

Nobody answered. He knocked again, harder this time. Still, no answer. He knocked again and said this time, "Rex. It's me."

"Go away."

Finally an answer. That's a start. He must have his face on his pillow since his voice didn't come out that clear, but Six still heard him.

"Rex, open the door." Six said.

"No." This was going nowhere. If Rex didn't open, then there was no chance of helping this situation.

"Rex; you can either open the door or I could just use my katanas. Your choice."

Six waited for a while. He then heard some cluttering inside, a click on the door and it opened. Rex was mad and it was obvious. He narrowed his eyes at the agent but still let him in. As the door closed, the teen was still glaring at the man; his arms crossed his chest as he faced him.

"I said no, Six. What didn't you get from that?" His voice was tipped with anger and annoyance. It will take a lot to get through to him.

"You still opened."

"Only because you threatened to trash my door. Now, what do you want?" He was straight to the point. Two can play it that game.

"I came to talk to you."

There was a pause and Six noticed that Rex's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger again. "So, what? Noah goes from working to White for you? What did he say to you?"

"I came because I saw you were angry. Noah is logically only part of the problem here. Did you two get into a fight?" Six asked. He didn't want to say that Noah did tell them a bit of their talk.

Rex loosened up a bit and said, "Sorta. We were shooting hoops and well, we then talked."

"About what?"

"I'm not going to tell you if that's what you're thinking." Rex snapped at him. Six went a little closer to the teen and replied.

"Rex, I am trying to help you. How can I, though, if you don't tell me?"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you! Did you ever think of that?" His voice was rising slightly.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you're the worst choice to ask advice from! I can't ask Holiday cause what she usually says won't help me that much. Bobo can't keep a secret. And you don't trust César. Plus, you might tell White. How can I tell you anything if there's always that possibility…?"

And there was silent. The reason Rex stopped was because Six was staring at him, for a good ten seconds. This must have creep Rex out as he was looking at Six nervously.

The teen was about to say something when Six abruptly turned to the door and left. That left Rex speechless and totally annoyed. Didn't the agent just say he wanted to help him? Talk to him? If that's so, why leave?

"Geez, thanks a lot." He muttered under his breath, still wondering though why he left so quickly.

It was after midnight. The lights were out and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, mostly everyone. Bobo always slept well at night. Rex on the other hand, wasn't sleeping so well.

He didn't see sweets dreams of the things he liked, nor did he see nightmares of the things that scared him. No…he saw memories.

"_We may perish down here, Rex. Ask me anything you want about the past and I'll answer it."_

"_So strong headed…just like your mother."_

"_Oh…you don't like that, do you? That I know more about you than you do?"_

"_Ah, your brother. César."_

"_Ah, no, no. This is not how this works. It isn't my turn: Quid pro quo, Rex. If you want to know more…"_

"_Rylander's Omega Nanite. I know it's inside you."_

"_He didn't tell you? Huh…I'm not surprised. It was César."_

"_Hardly. Your brother is responsible for the most significant catastrophe in human history."_

"_Before we're totally devoid of nanites, we need to end this now. Together."_

"_Back to back."_

"_The Omega Nanite within you has a self-replicating program. You can create your own nanites."_

"_What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Do __**not**__ place your trust in César. He is not the man you believe him to be."_

Rex suddenly felt a hand over his mouth. He snapped his eyes opened and was about to form his Smack Hands when he noticed something familiar about the attacker…

_Six?_ He thought. That wasn't right. Six wouldn't do this…would he? Though, he did do something similar when it was about One. Six pressed his free hand over his lips indicating that Rex should be silent.

In the darkness, they left the room. Rex hesitated but still followed. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway. He followed Six closely, narrowing his eyes as they were starting to get used to no light here. The agent then stopped in front of a door and entered the room, followed by Rex.

"Sit down." Six said simply. Rex shrugged and sat on the bed, which was very hard to find and ended up hitting his knee on the edge.

"Ow."

Small lights were then opened and Rex realized he was in Six's room. That was weird. Usually he wasn't allowed to be in Six's room. Rex sometimes did sneak in to steal some of his suits but still, he never really looked at it thoroughly.

It was simple. Had mostly gray and black colors than white-though it might just be the faint lights playing tricks on him. There were some items on some of the shelves and he definitely saw a normal katana in a stand, as if preserved. He noticed the closet and as Rex sat on the bed, he saw that the sheets either had a green or black color. Probably green.

He turned to Six who didn't wear the jacket from the suit he usually wears. The man turned to the teen and said, "You can talk freely here. Nobody is listening."

Rex was stunned. When he was talking earlier with Six he didn't_ really_ think that his room was bugged. He was joking. His hand turned into a fist and narrowed his eyes.

"So, does White bug everyone's rooms or just mine?" Rex asked annoyingly.

"Everyone's. I took out mine though." Six replied simply.

"And you found every last one of them? And why didn't you tell me or Holiday?" Rex asked, raising his voice slightly and went to a pause. "…Why hasn't White bugged your room again?"

Six looked at him and replied in his professional way as always. "To answer your questions; Yes, I found every one of them. And I didn't tell you or Holiday because White would have noticed something was off. Which leads to your last question, he hasn't bugged my room again because he knew I will take them down again. He doesn't like to spend his time or money when he knows something won't work."

"…OK. Glad to know that. So the reason you were staring at me back there was-"

"Because you might have been watched at that moment. White isn't watching us all the time but we needed and still need to be cautious." There was a pause and Rex and Six were just looking at each other. Six then talked again, cautiously as he sat beside Rex, "So, did you cool off from your fight?"

Rex narrowed his eyes and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

If he was going to be like this, it would lead nowhere. "Rex, it's alright if you talk about it."

The teen then shot up from the bed and looked straight at the agent, angrily. "Yeah? And what will you say? You'll most likely say that I need to get over these stupid emotions and problems! I thought that talking to Noah would help, but neither does he get it! Things are just too…complicated for them to be just finish like that! So what makes you think you'll do better?"

Six's face wasn't showing any emotion but he knew that he had to show something to show that Rex can trust him with something like this. He looked up at the teen and said, "If you talked about it with us, you wouldn't have these problems of doubt. This does have something to do with Van Kleiss, correct?"

Rex was about to say more but paused just as he opened his mouth. He started looking at the floor and Six continued.

"Whatever happened down there has made you troubled and it mostly has to do with your brother."

He saw a fist clenching and then Rex snapped at him, "Well, yes! It does have to do with my brother!"

"Which is why I am saying it's alright if you talk about it. It helps when you share your problems…"

"I did, Six! But Noah didn't get it!" Rex's voice was rising and Six was a bit glad that his walls were soundproof. With all the training he does usually at night, it was good that he could do it without waking someone up.

"I told him what happened and he was shocked. We made theories about my brother, Van Kleiss, about my family but…but…he still didn't get it. And neither will you!"

Six looked at him intensely. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, Six: you never had this kind of problem! You are the cool ninja nanny and I am the emotionally teen E.V.O. who can't remember his brother. Who was also stuck with his arch-nemesis in a sandstorm and who said a whole lot of stuff down there. I mean, have you ever been with someone who said that your brother might have caused the Event? Or that he has the knowledge of your past that you don't even remember?"

A few seconds passed till Six answered. Rex was panting heavily after that and listened to the agent. "No, I never had that kind of problem," he stood up though and looked at Rex when he walked up to the teen. "But you can help me to understand. I will listen if that is what you're worried about."

Rex widened his eyes and then looked at the floor again. When Six motioned him to sit down, he did. After several minutes, Six thought that he was ready to talk now.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Six asked and the teen nodded his response. He brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin to his knees.

"You now up to talking?" Rex nodded again and took a deep breath.

"I think so." He said. He started telling Six about how he saw Van Kleiss and how they ended up being sucked in by the sand. Rex told him about when they were seeing the hieroglyphs and found those fossilized plants.

"So, what makes you confused here?"Six asked.

"It's just that…Van Kleiss…he…" Rex took a deep breath and went for the plunge. "He said I'm like my mother."

Six was a bit surprised by that. "He said that?" Rex nodded.

"Yeah. I was shocked-paralyzed when he said that, Six! But what really bugs me is what he said afterwards. He said, asked, whatever, that I don't like it that he knows more about me, than me. And I'm mad about that! I thought he might have been bluffing, but from whatCésar said the other day…he was telling the truth."

Six recalled when Rex asked about his mother to César 2 days ago. When he saw the emotions that flashed through the teen, he now realized why he had regret. Because he realized Van Kleiss was telling the truth was why he felt regret.

Rex's voice brought Six back to the conversation they were having. He wouldn't say anything about his emotions. He would heed Holiday's advice; listen.

"Another thing I feel guilty about is that…I formed a truce with him." Rex turned his head slightly to see Six's reaction, believing that anger would flash through his face any moment now. But it didn't.

"Not surprising. So?" Six wasn't really surprised. He thought that something like this would be one of the reasons he felt like this.

Rex was a bit shocked. "So?" he repeated. "Six, in this truce, we talked. He knew I had the Omega-1 and he would only tell me something if I gave something back." He held his hands out to put emphasis.

Six narrowed his eyes. "What did you give?"

Rex realized that Six was now suspicious. He wrapped himself with his arms again and mumbled something, which Six still heard clearly; Information.

"What information, Rex?" When the teen didn't say anything, Six repeated again: "What information, Rex?"

"About my machines, OK? He wanted to know about my machines. And in return…I found out César caused the Event."

They stayed silence for a minute or two when Six started talking again. "Rex, that's dangerous."

"Well, it wasn't like I gave him Providence's secrets or something like that." He exclaimed. "I don't even _know_ any secrets!"

"Yes, but you do realized that if Van Kleiss knows how your machines work, then he might be able to find a way to deactivate them while you are fighting. And then easily capture you."

Rex did know that Van Kleiss might do something like that, so he knew about the consequences.

"I know, Six. Although I don't think he will try anything like that-yet, I know he might do it at some point. I won't be caught off guard." Rex smiled and that was all Six needed. He was becoming his old self again.

"What happened when he told you about the Event?" They continued on to the subject.

"I didn't believe him. I actually threatened him with my BFS. He told me then, that he wasn't and he backed his 'theory' up with César behavior."

"His behavior is strange…" Six said, rubbing his chin.

"And what he says makes sense! The guy makes me sooo confused." The teen gave a sigh in frustration. It was true. Sometimes what Van Kleiss said does make sense. However there is always the possibility of him lying.

"After that, we got attacked by 'guardians' ZAG-RS made." Rex did small quotes at the word guardians. "And we…we worked together."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I even said we needed to be 'back to back'. And we did." Rex looked at his hand and then clenched it in a fist. "We crushed every last one of them."

"So, what is the problem here?" Six asked, in an understanding way.

"I smiled."

"What?" That surprised the agent. He looked stunned but Rex didn't notice it. For Rex to say, that he hit Van Kleiss would make sense but for him to smile at him? That was unusual.

"I smiled at him, Six. And he smiled back. It was weird. In a way, I actually 'joined' him."

Another moment in silence. They were having a lot of silence these days. Six placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and said, "You didn't join him, Rex."

"It felt like it." Rex muttered. Six shook his head.

"In some situations, we work with our enemies. We were in a similar situations when Abysus was falling apart remember? It happens."

"Yeah, but what makes it weirder is that...at that moment….it felt….familiar."

"I think I can explain that."

"How?"

"Simple. The reason it must have felt familiar is because you must have known him."

Rex blinked. "What?"

"Think: how else would he know some much about your past? And your family? He did compare you to your mother, which means he must have know you guys well, well enough to say you're like your mother."

"Six, that's not helping. The guy tried to kill me several times."

"You tried to kill him too."

The teen shrugged. "Eh. Who's counting?"

Rex chuckled a bit and Six gave one of his rare smiles. The teen then finished with telling the rest of the event that happened in the sandstorm. Six then asked, "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Listen, Six: I know this may sound strange, but I can kinda tell when he is lying. Call it…my manly intuition."

Six raised his eyebrow. "Manly?"

"Don't interrupt." Rex said, grinning a bit. It faded when he continued. "Whenever he does-lie that is-he sorta has a…a look that makes you want to punch him in the face. Like he succeeded in taking over the world or something like that. But down there…"

Rex pointed to the ground and looked at Six in the eye. "Down there, he…looked…so serious, so forward. I dunno…he didn't look like he was trying to trick me. It was like, he wasn't the guy who has been trying to kill me or capture me or whatever. He was just like a guy…with weird hair and a very shady agenda."

Six shook his head at this and smiled just for a second. Rex then turned to Six looking at him with a serious face as much as possible.

"Do _you_ think he was messing with my head?"

Six thought about this and answered. "It is possible…but unlikely, Rex."

"Why?"

"You were both trapped down there and he offered to tell you your past. We both know that is not how Van Kleiss work but you said so yourself: he thought you were both going to die."

Rex thought about this and it did make sense in a way. "And, he wouldn't gain anything if he did lie."

"So you think he was telling the truth?"

"I think he was most likely telling a part of the truth. We don't know the whole story, Rex. But Van Kleiss could have told you a portion of it."

"So…you think that César caused the Event?" Now that was a question Six didn't know how to answer. He didn't trust the oldest Salazar and he couldn't put out the possibility of him doing it but…

"It is possible Rex. But as I said, we don't know the whole story. For all we know, maybe Van Kleiss or someone else entirely could have caused the Event."

"But César is hiding something. Why?"

"Maybe he wants to protect you."

"By hiding the truth from me, Six?" Rex started to become angry again. Six had to play his cards correctly.

"You might not be ready for it, Rex."

"What?"

"What César might be hiding could be something traumatizing from your past. He might think that by telling it to you too soon, could cause you to black out and have another memory loss. César might also think that it's not the time to tell you yet."

They stayed in silence again. Six let the words seep into Rex. He had a hard time and with him being stubborn, it was even harder. But telling him what Six's thinks, making sense and listening was the right way to go.

"You really think that César cares about me?" Rex said, quietly. Six placed his hand on Rex's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"If your brother goes head on to attack me without thinking…then he cares."

Rex smiled. That was more like the Rex Six knew. "So, you think I can trust César now?" He asked hopefully.

"I would say be cautious. Don't be too suspicious but don't give him full trust either."

Rex rolled his eyes and said, "Why did I have a hunch that you'd say something like that?"

"Because it's me."

Rex laughed, then stood up and went to the door. Before leaving he turned to see Six and said, "Thanks Six."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And the teen left.

The next day, Rex went to talk to César. They had a nice long talk, that lasted perhaps for hours and they decided to go to Mexico to see Abuela, or as they said in Spanish—grandmother.

Six, Holiday and Bobo agreed to cover up for them. When Bobo left with their trackers, Holiday smiled at Six, who was casually standing against the wall.

"I see you got through to him. You heeded my advice." She said, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"So did you. César seemed more relaxed."

"I'm glad we helped them understand each other again. I hope they have a good time, remembering their memories from the past. Spending quality time with their loved ones." She said looking out the window.

Six didn't say anything. They had helped the brothers reconcile. He just glimpsed at the side of the window and gave a slight smile which vanished as soon as it came. Forgiveness is something you have to fight for and help the other to have. Things were going to get better.

**A/N: **Now; this was my semi-prequel/ sequel. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make a story of what was happening to the others mostly and a little bit of Rex.

It was a bit troubling cause I had a few writer's blocks but it then hit me. Some flashbacks are made up. What I think must have happened, cause they didn't react a lot when Rex asked César about the Event, so I thought he must have talked to them before they went to the lab.

Now, my choice at first of someone talking to Rex was Noah. But then I thought that since Noah isn't as involved as the others, I thought of doing a twist. Use your own imagination, people, on their talk but I'm telling you this: it went bad. Very bad.

I was then between Holiday and Six. Now I was thinking Holiday, since she has the problem with her sister but then I thought that Six and Rex could have connected better. I like the brother relationship they have and I think that even though Six doesn't trust César, he would help Rex through this problem.

Plus, I wanted a way for the brother's relationship to be fixed since after _Written In Sand_, in _Night Falls_, they seem to be doing fine. I think and hope that I have done their characters well and I might have some grammar mistakes but whatever.

As I said, this is my version of what happened. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
